


Comfort

by anakinspams



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, M/M, aquabat, aquabat fluff, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Bruce has had a long night of fighting crime and Arthur gives him some comfort.





	Comfort

The night felt like it was going on forever for Bruce. He groaned as he exited his car in the Batcave and made his way to his computer. He could still hear the sirens from earlier in his head like they were right behind him. A large cut on his forehead bled onto his brow, causing Bruce to finally notice that he had been injured sometime in the night. He quickly typed onto his keyboard to find some information on the Scarecrow that he might've missed before. He hadn't slept in a few days but he didn't care because he had work to do. Protecting Gotham always came before his own wellbeing.  
"Master Wayne," Alfred called from the doorway. Bruce turned his chair and nodded, giving him time to continue his statement. "I called Mr. Curry over, Sir. I thought he could be of some use to you." Alfred smiled and stepped aside to let Arthur through. Bruce sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce watched as Arthur walked up to him and frowned. He looked Bruce over, inspecting all of his injuries. His eyes gazed at his suit that was torn up, blood seeping through the seams from where he had been cut, or more accurately- stabbed.  
"Bruce-" Arthur said his name softly but with a stern undertone. He knew that Bruce was never one for self-care and it took someone else to make Bruce realize that he needed to sleep or eat sometimes. Bruce looked up at Arthur with tired eyes, weary body.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, alright? You look like you've been through hell tonight. Are you okay?" Arthur asked as he helped the smaller man to his feet. He began to walk to the bathroom, setting Bruce onto the counter.  
"I'm a grown man, babe. I don't need to be sitting on a counter." He said with a groggy voice. Arthur just shook his head and grabbed the heavy duty first-aid kit from under the sink. He undressed Bruce until he was in his underwear, throwing the torn suit onto the floor. He began to clean, stitch, and bandage all of Bruce's wounds.  
"You look so tough." Arthur chuckled lightly as he scooped Bruce up from the counter. Bruce laid his head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "You know that I would do anything for you, right? I want you safe, Bruce. If not safe, then alive. I care about you too much to see you like this. Please promise me that you'll get some sleep." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, gently laying him on his bed as he entered his room. Bruce nodded and mumbled something into the crook of Arthur's neck that sounded something like "Maybe I'll sleep."  
"You know that? I'm going to stay the night and make sure that you sleep." Arthur smirked playfull and helped Bruce under the covers.  
"What would I do without you?" before Arthur could say anything, Bruce continued. "I know, I know. I would crash and burn without you to put out my fires. I've heard it a million times, fish boy." Arthur leaned over and kissed Bruce's cheek softly kissing his lips before speaking against them in a low tone.  
"I need you too, bat boy, and don't you ever forget that." He smiled and kissed Bruce again. He stood up, taking his clothes off layer by layer. He made his way next to Bruce, holding him close to his body. He made sure not to touch Bruce where his worst injuries were.  
"I genuinely love you, Bruce." Arthur spoke against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce turned around in Arthur's arms to face him. His eyes were wide, full of emotion.  
"I love you too, Arthur." Bruce kissed Arthur's chest, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the ending is really stupid,,, it's currently 1am and I wrote this instead of sleeping.


End file.
